kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Michee
__TOC__ OMGOSH! Micheeeeee :D You made an account!!!! Yayyyy! :D Welcome to our wiki :DDDDD really really glad you joined :D well if you have any questions like editting etc. feel free to ask me :) or the admins. Here's one and here's the other :DDD drop by chat often and have fun here :) *huggles* 09:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hey!!! Welcome Michee. For your information the welcome message was automatic but sure Ill take credit for it. You're welcome. -- }} 00:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thats hardly fair. I did create the box just not exclusively for you. And its fine if you give me the silent treatment. I made an amazing sig for you but never mind now. -- }} 00:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Gomen Its no bother. Yes I can help you set up a sig. Why dont I make a sample for you and you tell me your preferences. -- }} 00:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Image Project Hi welcome to the wiki. I'm Serene. =D Sure you can join! Just go to the Image Project, go into source mode, and put three ~ after |baron signature = I hope you stick around! It can be a lot of fun here! ;) SereneChaos 14:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Michee! Oh, my God, welcome, Michee!!! It's soda aweshum that you actually joined! Now it's the three of us: me, you and Doggy! We make a badass triangle xD (Pfft, Paul, tsk, tsk.) Anyhoo, like people probably already said, read the policies, join some projects (like mine!), and yadda yadda. Most of all, have fun! And get on chat! Edit: Afta reading your profile, I start looking at my own messages ^ and I'm getting paranoid by how many exclamation marks I have. Hey! Get on chat :D :D :D 07:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Awwww damn! I'm so sorry Michee!! I went off to shower and I forgot to tell you that Dx I'M SO SORRY!!! ;_; 08:18, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Michee~! xP I dont know if your still online right now, but can you join the chat? Im sooo bored. xD Hey! ill be on on weekdays if you wanna talk! ^ ^ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 22:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC) when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 17:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) hey michee!! ..........oh yeah. :) watch this. xDD lucky for me, i speak german. ahh. us germans and our parties. xDD anyways. more hetalia. ^ ^ xDD here you goooo!!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_UExz5SDxQ&feature=related Re:Picture No, that image would be (and soon will be) deleted because it's a duplicate of another one. If you find other images you have questions about, you can post on my talk page like you did for semi-quick response, or place the image in the Category:Candidates for deletion if you don't feel like typing out a message. =) SereneChaos 02:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I have to finish an essay I've already been putting off for like a week. xD SereneChaos 02:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sparkle Party xDD ooh. and heres another one youll probably like. we germans SPARKLE PARTY. thats right. xDD see you around! i havnt seen you in a while, so. lol ^ ^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BN1lcTXqXAo&feature=related ^ ^ see you when you get this, leave a message on my talk page, maybe we can talk sometime again!~ Hi! Hey there Michee, it's nice to meet you; I'm Tenshi, and this is sooooo late, but welcome to the wiki, I hope you enjoy your stay here! :D [[User_Talk:CuteTenshi12|'Tenshi']] 08:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Howdy-O~!! :D Hey Michee! xD Thanks for dropping by~ Even though my profile is so ''short ''xD Yes place your votes and tell me what you voted for!! :D [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here''' for self destruction]] 11:12, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Lololol nah but thanks xD Destruction FTW!!! Indeed, a lot of romance happened. Good stuff :D LMAO good choice xD It's better to stay alive~ [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy says']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'click here' for self destruction]] 08:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup tags Oh, so sorry! The only reason I removed them was because they seemed perfect (probably because people like you make thm immaculate :]), and I promise I will never remove those again. Always and Forever, JuliaPierce I usually remove them after I'm done chatting. Okay, I'll keep them :] Oh crap, sorry! Sorry i was gone from the chat for so long, i was eating dinner....if you're still online, im on the chat again. -- BlackButlerfoeva123 (Mrs. Phantomhive) Michee! Hey Michee! You're the one that sent me a talk page message at June 15, 2012, right? xD No, I just looked back at my talk page messages to make sure it was you, indeed who made that message, and it seems you are indeed the one who made that message!! Haha, hey, you being on, do you think you can come on chat? Maybe too late... :Ohh totally, totally, gotcha! I'll be waiting~ 02:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Thanks!! No problem at all. Glad to be of help. TheGrudge (talk) 14:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Reply!! Stop Delating the things I type on the wiki please.. if you are doing it.. Michee! Hola! I see you a lot so you don't get no special message~ Keep up the edit count 'cuz I challenge you to beat mine! Michee~!! Hello hello, Michee, come on chat! :D :Oh gosh, it's so lame that you came on as soon as I started to look away from the wiki activity for the night! I was just playing this boring game instead!! My gosh! Dx I'm hoping that you linked your account to your Gmail so that you'd be notified through there!! Cuz you never really come on except like once every month or something! So hopefully you see that I sent this!! XD I really miss you coming on! And I really don't like it when I miss when you come on!! xD My gosh, haha, seriously! All you Kuro wiki people need to come on more often!! xD No procrastination required! xD Hope to see you around! :D 23:55, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Michee! I'm back!! Woohoo! XD It says your on the chat, but you know, you aren't! Cuz you're just saying anything! xD Say something! 01:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Awww! Dx Well haha that's too bad! Hmm maybe you could sneak my in a dish for when you come back, ehhh? xD Aw stupid little illogical sayings, lol... haha, yeahh. xD Well you know, you should come back! Even if it's just an hour later! xD Won't be so distracted by then, haha. Ohh and have a good dinner btw. xD ~ (Tildes are aweshum!! XD) 01:41, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm well since I'm not up to anything and all I'm gonna go out and make an excuse about saying some more stuff here. xD Umm, well I did not have the chance to indent my last paragraph! xD Yeah that'll be it, pfft. xD So here we go~~: ::Awww! Dx Well haha that's too bad! Hmm maybe you could sneak my in a dish for when you come back, ehhh? xD Aw stupid little illogical sayings, lol... haha, yeahh. xD Well you know, you should come back! Even if it's just an hour later! xD Won't be so distracted by then, haha. Ohh and have a good dinner btw. xD ~ (Tildes are aweshum!! XD) 01:41, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ^ had a lot of good reasoning to do that, yep, haha. xD Not even all that much of a thing to laugh at or anything, so tss. xD Just soo pointless. xD But that's what makes it fun you know! xD Ohh and also, thanks for commenting about my milkshake! You're the first one to say something cool about it so yeahh. xD So you deserve a cookie in return~! xD Here: *hands a cookie* aweshum!! xD Ohh yeah, almost forgot about my signature, haha: Whoah, whoops! I accidentally didn't make the last paragraph there indented~ hmm, haha, by the looks of it, looks like I've gotta copy and paste it all over again. xD For you to read!! xD Here we go (XDD)~:: ::^ had a lot of good reasoning to do that, yep, haha. xD Not even all that much of a thing to laugh at or anything, so tss. xD Just soo pointless. xD But that's what makes it fun you know! xD Ohh and also, thanks for commenting about my milkshake! You're the first one to say something cool about it so yeahh. xD So you deserve a cookie in return~! xD Here: *hands a cookie* aweshum!! xD Ohh yeah, almost forgot about my signature, haha: :: ^ Haha, there we go! And looks like I've indented this line too so no worries. xD No more need for more messages or anything, tss. xD See you soon! RE:His/That butler Yea Ive noticed it for awhile now. I'll get back to you on that after I discuss this with Serene. -- }} 22:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC)